The One Chosen To Learn
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: This is about my character (Michelle) who is chosen by Thor and Loki to come to Asgard and train to be a warrior. Michelle has many challenges, and afflicting emotions along the way. But what will happen as she ages and the things in her life change? You'll just have to read and find out. Please Enjoy!
1. The Mortal

Thor burst into the throne room in the Asgardian castle. He walked briskly, the end of his long blond hair blowing out behind him from underneath his feathered helmet. He kneeled on one knee and placed a hand across his chest, placing Mijolnir on the ground next to him.

"I wish to speak to you, All-father."

"And speak you may, my son," Odin stood up, eye patch and all. Thor picked up his hammer and approached the throne and Odin.

"Father, if I may suggest something to you..."

"Go on."

"I had been thinking... I think it is about time we have a mortal come to Asgard and-"

"No."

"But, Father-"

"We have gone over this before, Thor. The mortals are not all-knowing enough to be with the gods."

"You are starting to sound like Loki."

Odin looked at Thor, who was now looking at the floor.

"What I say is the truth."

"But please, father. What if I could prove to you that a mortal has enough of your 'all-knowledge' to be worthy of residing in Asgard with us?"

"That is a wonderful idea, my son. But I'm afraid that it may be impossible to follow through with."

"I will do it. I will take the mortal under my watch and my care. I will train it, and make it worthy enough to even be an Asgardian warrior. Give me this chance, and I will never ask of a thing again from you, All-father."

Odin was silent, thinking what his son said over in his head.

"And if I am right?" Odin said quietly. Thor looked at Odin now, directly in his eye.

"Then... I will erase the mortal's memory of being here. And I will never again bother you with such... nonsense."

"Very well. I will grant you one mortal now. From then on, you will either build or reduce."

"I am grateful, All-father."

"Select a specific skill and mind set of this mortal. It shall be either male or female. And report back to me when you have brought it here."

"I will," Thor bowed his head at his father and headed out of the throne room.

The first person he thought of that could help him with choosing this mortal was his brother, Loki. He knew that he could rely on him for advice on this subject. Thor found his brother in the fields, looking out at the Rainbow Bridge.

"Brother Loki, I seek your assistance."

"With what?" Loki replied to Thor's call without looking at him. Thor soon stood next to Loki.

"I have consulted with Odin about bringing a mortal to Asgard."

Loki snapped his head in Thor's direction, his long and gold ponytail nearly whipping him in the face.

"The All-father approved of your suggestion?"

"Yes. But I need your help."

"You know how I feel about those creatures, Thor."

"I know. That is why I need your help as to what kind of skills this mortal should have. I figured it would help you if you were able to choose."

"Mortals have no skills I admire."'

"Just help. Please."

Loki looked out in the distance for a second before sighing. He sat on the grass, and gestured for Thor to do the same.

"And before you choose, I want you to know that looks do not matter," Thor said, grinning at his brother. Loki rolled his eyes.

"This mortal must have will..."

"Agreed."

"Determination... Confidence... Intelligence..."

"Patience."

Loki actually chuckled at his brother's suggestion.

"Obedience."

"Are you... Never mind. I suppose that is a good trait."

They were both quiet now.

"They must have faith, no?"

"I suppose. And self-control."

"Yes."

"Father said that this mortal had to be a specific gender?"

"No."

"Looks don't matter?"

"No."

"Not even physical shape?"

"If they are not in shape, then I will get them in shape."

"Is that all you would like from this being?"

"This mortal will be from Midgard."

"Obviously," Thor mumbled. Loki looked at him disapprovingly.

"Give me a second," Loki closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were glowing a ghostly blue, then faded back into their original green hue.

"This is the mortal you are looking for," Loki waved his hand in front of his face to reveal the translucent image of a girl. She was tall, slightly chubby, and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her appearance wasn't very appealing to most, but her eyes shined with potential. In this image, she was on a computer, legs covered by a blanket. Her eyes and hair were both brown, though her hair was a light brown.

"You are positive?" Thor asked his brother. The image disappeared and Loki looked at Thor.

"Out of what we wanted, yes. I am not looking forward to her presence in Asgard."

"Loki..." Thor shook his head, "You must learn to love and like."

"'Like' should be first on that list, Thor," Loki smirked, "I fear she is not the prettiest of women."

"That does not matter. Not every mortal can look as beautiful and feminine as you," Thor laughed. Loki shot him a glare, but grinned in the end. The two brother stood up, and Thor brushed himself off.

"Thank you for your help, brother. This mortal will not fail you."

"She will."

They started walking back to the castle together.

"That's already a good sign, brother."

"What is?"

"That you referred to the mortal as 'she' and not 'it'..."

Loki chuckled, "So I did. But that doesn't mean anything."

"We'll see. Wish me luck on my voyage, then."

Thor and Loki reached the entrance of the castle, but Thor would have to turn and go to the Rainbow Bridge.

"Good luck, Thor."

Thor smiled at Loki before heading down the Rainbow Bridge. He reached the end of the bridge and asked Heimdal to open the Bifrost for him. He did and Thor was soon on his way to Midgard.

Michelle sat in her room, laptop resting on her knees. She was singing along to some songs she was listening to on YouTube. This was just a normal Monday in the summer for her. She would go to her math class at her high school from 8:00 to 10:00 in the morning, then do nothing the rest of the day except use her computer.

The chorus of the song she was listening to was coming up. And just as it was about to start, a thundering boom sounded in her room. The girl screamed and closed her laptop, then went under her bed covers.

Thor had appeared in Michelle's room, holding Mijolnir, which helped transport him in the room. He saw the form of the girl cowering under her sheets.

"Excuse me," Thor tried to hide his booming, deep voice, so as not to scare the girl further. Michelle threw the covers off of herself and stood up. She was backing into the corner of her room, but a lamp was in the way.

Michelle was also studying this strange man who appeared in her room. He was not normal, she could tell that much. He was wearing all armor and a red cape. He had long blond hair and a silver helmet with wings on each side of it. This man also had the bluest eyes Michelle had ever seen.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Thor said. Michelle was still scared.

"How did you get in here?"

"I transported myself to your domain."

"Who are you?"

"I am Thor Odinson. Prince of Asgard, and son to the great ruler of Asgard, Odin. And I come in search for you."

"Why?" Michelle's imagination was huge. She has heard of these characters in comic books and movies. She has seen nearly every Marvel superhero movie, even the one called 'Thor'. This man in her room looked exactly like the actor who played Thor. She supposed this was the real deal, and was ready to accept this as reality.

"I am looking for a mortal who would come to Asgard and live there. This person would train and learn in the ways of the Asgardians. And that person is you," Thor smiled. Michelle was stunned. Before she even considered going with this man, she was concerned about her family.

"What about my family?" she asked.

"I assure you that everything will be taken care of."

"B-But I have to go to school, and my mom already paid for my first year in high school. What do I do?"

Thor didn't know what _high _school was, but he was familiar with the second word.

"I told you that everything will be alright and taken care of. You may say your good-byes to your family, if you wish."

"But I didn't agree to anything yet."

"You do not wish to learn to be an Asgardian?"

"Well, yeah. I mean... this is all so fast and stuff. Like, I didn't even pack or anything. And my room... and my family..." Michelle was ready to burst into tears.

"You are permitted to part ways," Thor wasn't very good with words at this point.

"Can I go... to my mom?"

"Of course. I think she will be fine with everything."

Michelle left her room and described the scene in her room and Thor's proposal to her. To Michelle's great surprise, her mom agreed to and smiled at everything she said. Her mom was willing to let her leave with a stranger. Michelle walked back into her room, a little stunned.

"I guess I'll go. But I need to pack stuff..."

"You will have everything you need in Asgard, and that includes clothes and toiletries."

"What about my computer, and my music...?" those things really were her life.

"You won't need anything, my dear. But if you require one or two things, so be it."

"So, computer is a no?" Michelle glanced at the white rectangle lying on her bed.

"Small things."

Michelle sighed. She prayed that Thor was right, and that they had everything she needed in Asgard. She actually couldn't even believe that she was thinking that! Her eyes fell upon something near Thor's feet and she gasped.

"Can I please bring my clarinet?" Michelle asked. Thor looked confused. Michelle walked behind Thor and took her clarinet case off of the floor.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Michelle reached inside of her backpack and pulled out two folders containing clarinet sheet music from her school she had acquired over the past six years. She put those folders into a small backpack she kept from her eighth grade dance.

All of the things in her room flashed memories and old times through her head. She felt like she was going to cry again.

"Can I say good-bye to my mom and brother?" Michelle said quietly. Thor nodded. Michelle left her room and saw her mom in the living room. She ran up to her and hugged her. Her mom hugged back, just as tightly. '

"I'm leaving now," Michelle said. She could feel her mom welling up with tears, which only made her eyes start to burn as well.

"I'll miss you so much," Michelle's mom said shakily. Michelle let many teardrops escape her eyes. Just then, Steven (Michelle's brother) opened the door to his room. He heard the sobbing and wondered what was going on.

Michelle hugged her brother as well, still crying. Her mom grabbed a tissue and started wiping her eyes.

"Mom will explain everything. I'll miss you," Michelle hugged her brother again. She went back over to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Mokra," that nickname brought more tears to Michelle's eyes.

"I love you so much. I'll call and everything."

"I know you will."

Michelle and her mom let go of each other. Michelle reluctantly waved good-bye to her family. To her friends. To her home. To her life and past. To everything she knew and loved on Earth. All in that single wave.

"Bye."


	2. To Asgard

The trip to Asgard was amazing, to Miche lle. She was also amazed to see Thor's h ammer, which ended up transporting them to an empty field. From there, the Bifro st opened and Thor and Michelle traveled through a blur of colors and stars. The end of the trip landed them in a room m ade purely of gold and crystal. This was the end of the Rainbow Bridge, Thor exp lained to Michelle.

Thor and Michelle walked out of the buil ding, and Thor introduced the Midgardian to Hiemdal. Michelle was a bit afraid o f him, mostly because of his size and he ight. Still, she waved to him.

The two of them walked down the Rainbow Bridge. Thor expected Michelle to stare at Asgard in amazement and awe. It was r ight in front of them, after all. But Th or looked down at Michelle and frowned. He saw that she was still tearing up, oc casionally letting a tear fall to the gr ound. She looked at the floor as she wal ked, not even bothering to look at Asgar d.

"What is your name? I never asked you."

Michelle sniffled and answered with, "Mi chelle."

"I thought most Midgardians had a last n ame..."

"Osojnak. Michelle Osojnak."

"Very nice. And what age are you?"

"Fourteen."

Thor knew that they counted differently on Midgard, concerning ages. He deduced that Michelle was young, which was what he wanted.

"I see."

Michelle wiped her eyes. Thor felt bad a bout taking her away from her family.

"You will be able to contact your family . As often as you like," Thor tried to m ake her feel better about this. Michelle looked up for the first time.

"Thank you," she said, looking at Thor. Her eyes were red and puffy. Then she lo oked at the astounding display ahead of her. Asgard was beautiful!

Michelle switched the hand she was carry ing her clarinet case in. Thor seemed to be walking faster, and Michelle had to take long strides to keep up with him.

"Would you mind if I take us to the cast le in a quicker way?" Thor asked. Michel le shook her head. Thor grabbed her arou nd her waist and they flew to the entran ce of the castle. It was bigger than Mic helle thought it was when she saw it fro m a distance. There were two guards in f ront of the huge double-doors. Thor nodd ed his head at them and entered with Mic helle.

The entire time they were in the castle, Michelle's eyes were darting left and r ight, up and down around the castle. It was so big and intricately designed.

"I am taking you to see the All-father. Only speak when spoken to," Thor suddenl y became serious. Michelle looked ahead of them to see a door almost the same si ze of the front door. It was opened for them by two more guards. Michelle follow ed behind Thor.

The All-father was seated at his throne, but there was someone else at the foot of the stairs to the throne. The person, who turned out to be a girl, faced Thor and Michelle. She smiled. She was very pretty with dark hair.

"Good afternoon, Sif," Thor acknowledged the woman.

"Thor," Sif nodded her head, then looked at Michelle, "Who is this?"

"Michelle. The Midgardian who is here to train."

Sif smiled at Michelle, "Very nice to me et you. I hope you find it enjoyable her e. It's a pleasure to have you with us." 

"Thank you," Michelle said shyly. Sif wa lked out of the room. Thor walked closer to the throne, and Michelle followed hi m. Soon, they were both at the foot of t he throne. Thor kneeled, and gestured fo r Michelle to do the same. Michelle did, and she placed her clarinet case on the ground next to her. She looked to see w hat Thor was doing and copied him.

"Rise," Odin spoke. Thor and Michelle st ood up. Michelle couldn't help but stare at Odin. He was certainly one who looke d to be in power.

"You may approach," Odin spoke again. Th or walked up the stairs, but Michelle fa iled to follow. She was still dumbstruck .

"Father, this is the Midgardian I told y ou about. Her name is Michelle," Thor po inted to Michelle, who was still at the foot of the stairs.

"Come forward," Odin beckoned for Michel le. The girl picked up her clarinet and walked to the throne. She stood in front of Odin, who was now standing. He told her to look up at him, instead of at the floor. Odin then gently grabbed her jaw and turned her head left and right, exa mining her.

"Why have you been weeping, child?" Odin asked her. Just the mention of her cryi ng caused more tears to form in Michelle 's brown eyes.

"I miss my family," she spoke in a raspy whisper. Odin still heard her.

"You may step down," Odin said. Michelle walked back down the stairs and had her back to the throne. She looked at the e normous room she was in.

Odin took his son to the back of the thr one to speak to him privately.

"She is weak," Odin simply said. Thor fu rrowed his brow at his father.

"Father, give her a chance-"

"I didn't finish. She is weak now. But s he shows potential. She is too emotional . I would tell you to fix that, but that is the way she was bred. How did you pi ck her?"

"Loki helped me-"

"Why _Loki_?"

"I felt that he should have a say in wha t mortal should come here."

"He probably gave you all the wrong advi ce. You know this, Thor."

"No. We agreed on everything, father. I promise. Michelle will learn. She will g row into a beautiful woman."

"We shall see. And remember that she is _your _responsibility. Please, take her to her quarters."

"Yes, father."

"Thank you, my son. Good luck."

Thor nodded and walked down the small fl ight of steps. He rested a hand on Miche lle's shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him.

"Come. I will show you to your room," Th or smiled. Michelle followed Thor, but s topped halfway. She turned around ran ba ck to the throne. She bowed her head qui ckly.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I'll tr y my best," Michelle said firmly.

"I'm sure you will, my dear."

Michelle showed Odin a small smile befor e running back to Thor. Thor was standin g near the entrance after he saw Michell e not following him. They walked out of the throne room together.

"Try not to do that from now on," Thor c huckled and told Michelle when they star ted walking down the huge hallways of th e castle.

"Sorry."

"I didn't say to apologize."

"This place is so pretty."

Thor smiled and said, "You will never ge t used to Asgard's beauty. I've learned that, and I've been here since I was bor n."

"Wow."

"You will be staying in this room," Thor pointed to a door on the left of where they were walking, "My brother lives rig ht down the hall. So, you may be seeing a lot of him."

"Okay."

Thor opened the door for Michelle, and s he gasped when she stepped inside. This room was humongous and so beautiful. Mic helle had lived in an apartment her whol e life, so this was really something to her.

"A bathroom is in there. And your bed. T here are clothes already laid out for yo u in each of the drawers. If you need an y assistance, ring this bell and a serva nt will come."

"Thank you. This room is so big! It's bi gger than my apartment," Michelle said.

"Tomorrow, you must be ready by 9:00. Me et me in the dining hall. You will see m e, I assure you."

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Um... Do you have a computer here?" Mic helle asked. She _did_ leave her computer at her house because she trusted that Thor would provide one for her.

"Computer? Oh, that rectangular object? A servant will bring one for you. It sho uld be in your room after supper."

"Thanks."

"Now, is that all you need?"

"I think so. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Remember that you were the one chosen to learn and grow i n Asgard with us. You are special, Miche lle," Thor grinned before leaving the ro om. He shut the door behind him. Michell e stood in her new room, thinking about what Thor told her. She just thought tha t it was something he said to cheer her up about this whole situation.

Michelle still wasn't too keen on the wh ole 'servant' thing. She's never had a s ervant before, and she was sure that she would feel bad for whoever it was that would help her. Michelle tried to stay a way from that bell, though she did have a _million _questions she was too afraid to ask Thor .

Then she thought, 'What about Thor's bro ther? He said that he lives right down t he hall, right?' And if he was as nice a s Thor, she would have no problem with t his place. Still, she knew that she coul d never pluck up the courage to overcome her shyness. Michelle sighed. Then, she noticed a note on a table in her huge r oom. It read:

_Michelle,_

_Supper is at 7:00. You must dress approp riately. Hence, there is an outfit in yo ur top drawer that is set up for you. I hope you enjoy your stay._

_- Thor_

Michelle grinned that Thor could even be polite in his notes. She looked for a c lock in the room, but had no success. Ho w was she going to know when to go down for dinner? Michelle eventually gave in and rang the bell for assistance. Within seconds, a knock came on her door. Mich elle opened it to reveal a smiling lady that seemed to be in her thirties.

"Hello, ma'am. Anything I can help you w ith?"

"Yes. You can, um, come in," Michelle tr ied to talk like the people here, but fa iled. The smiling woman stepped inside.

"Sorry for bothering you," Michelle said .

"Nonsense! It is my job!"

"Okay. And, um, a couple things, actuall y..."

"Yes?"

"Does this room have a clock?"

The woman looked confused, but then nodd ed.

"Really? Where is it?"

"It should be on your balcony."

'My balcony?' Michelle thought.

"I have a balcony?"

"Yes. I will show you. Leave it to Thor to leave without showing you the balcony ," the lady suddenly became irritated, b ut then smiled again. She walked through some curtains and they were on a balcon y. Michelle searched for the clock, tryi ng to look at the gorgeous view some oth er time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see the clock."

"It's right here, miss," the lady had wo ndered over to a corner. Michelle walked to that spot and a sundial greeted her. 

"I don't really know how to use one of t hese," Michelle admitted.

"It's fairly easy. You just look at wher e the sun and the shade stick up. And th en you can use the symbols to tell the t ime."

"Could you show me?"

"Very well. You see how this is over her e now? That means that this was 5:00. An d count how many spaces after until you reach the sunlit one. Go ahead."

Michelle froze when the servant looked a t her expectantly. She faltered for a mi nute before approaching the pedestal and counting.

"5:26?" Michelle guessed. The woman smil ed.

"Very good. That is how you use that. An ything else?"

Michelle thought that it would be a good idea to get all of her questions out of the way now... well, maybe two more.

"Yeah. I think I have to eat in an hour and a half, and I didn't know how to put on the clothes..."

It was true. Michelle had laid out her d inner clothes on her bed, not knowing wh ere to start. The armor mixed with the f abric made her too confused.

The lady chuckled before saying, "Of cou rse, ma'am."

The two stepped back inside Michelle's r oom.

"I'll put it on after you leave. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I will show you what order you put them on."

"Thank you," Michelle said, "Oh, wait! B efore you start..."

Michelle jogged over to a table she foun d the note on earlier. A note pad and a pen sat near Thor's note. She picked it up and walked back to the servant.

"I just wanted to keep track of what goe s on first, and stuff. Is it the same wi th all of my outfits?"

"I doubt it. Anyway, this piece goes on first, over your head. Then this one..." the lady went on talking about how and when each article of clothing should go on. And then she showed Michelle how the armor would go on. When that was finish ed, Michelle set the note pad down.

"Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, miss. Is that all ?"

"I think so. Um, I didn't ask for your n ame before..."

The servant froze before answering with, "Elsa, miss."

"Okay. Thank you, Elsa, for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," the servant smiled before lea ving. Michelle had some time to kill, so she decided to look around her room, lo oking for anything else to entertain her . She didn't find anything after about t en minutes of searching.

Michelle then chose to take a shower... a _long _shower, because of all the extra time sh e had. So, she did just that. And when s he came out, she groaned. She would have to go outside to find out what time it was. Michelle went on her balcony wrappe d in a towel. It was about 6:19. She wen t back inside and dried herself fully.

Now came the tricky part... getting her new clothes on. Michelle had the list of steps out and ready. Of course, she fir st put on her under garments (bra, panti es). Then she followed the steps on her list. After about another twenty-five mi nutes, all of her clothes were on. The r eason it took so long was because Michel le had skipped two layers and had to tak e the other ones off to redo that.

Michelle looked at herself in the mirror when she had all of her clothes on the proper way. She thought that she looked strange, but then again, everyone she me t so far was dressed similarly.

Her outfit consisted of a short dress th ing with an under layer of leather leggi ngs or something. Her shoes were boots. And she had shoulder pads, and armor tha n decorated her arms. Michelle was glad that she didn't have to wear a cape (yet ). And the entire outfit was a dark blue color, some maroon here and there.

The last step that was really bugging Mi chelle was her hair. She always wore it in a ponytail... every single day of her life. The only time she wore it down wa s when she would sleep. Even the men on Asgard had their hair down. Under the cu rrent circumstances, Michelle was forced to do a ponytail. She put it higher on her head than usual, so it kind of swung as she walked.

Michelle had about another ten minutes t o waste. She went out on her balcony and looked out at her breath-taking view. S he had started thinking about things on that balcony. She thought about her fami ly first. Then her mind sort of wandered into what she would do here.

Michelle had grown accustomed to her TV shows on Earth. Would she have the shows she liked here? And she always wrote st ories on her computer. Would she have th e same programs here? And lastly, Michel le sang every day. Any song that popped into her head, or was played by her on Y ouTube, she would sing it loud and proud . She will have the computer, according to Thor. But what is the use of the comp uter if Asgard didn't have Internet? Mic helle just prayed that they did, otherwi se she might die.

Michelle saved herself five minutes to g et to the dining hall, in case she got l ost. And of course, she did. She had no clue where this dining hall would be, an d she ended up asking the first person s he saw for directions. It was a man, and he told her. Michelle thanked him and t ried to remember what he said.

Michelle heard a cacophony of noises com ing from just down the hall. She turned and headed in that direction. Again, the re were a pair of guards on each side of the giant doors. She didn't look at the m as she walked into the room. Immediate ly, her eyes searched for Thor. She saw him at a separate table that faced the r oom. He seemed to be eating something an d laughing at the same time. Michelle wa s afraid to approach. She just hoped tha t he would see her.

After some time of Michelle just standin g near the dining room's entrance, Thor saw her. He waved his hand and Michelle waved back. He beckoned for her to come over to him. Michelle started walking. S he got many stares from the people at th e tables she was walking past. Michelle didn't look at them... any of them. She climbed up some stairs before she was st anding next to Thor.

"Hello. How did you find your room?" Tho r wiped his mouth then asked her. She tr ied to smile.

"Everything was good. I got lost coming here, though."

Thor laughed, "That is fine. Sit here," he gestured to an empty seat next to him . Michelle sat down. She noticed that Od in and Sif were also sitting at this lon g table in the front. Michelle didn't re cognize anyone else at the table, save f or Thor. In front of Michelle and the en tire length of the table was a wonderful spread of food.

"Help yourself," Thor smiled at Michelle then took a huge bite from his chicken leg. Michelle did just that. She filled her plate with some mashed potatoes, roa st chicken, peas, and cooked carrots. Co mpared to Thor and most of the men at th e table, Michelle ate slowly. Even in he r family, she was always the last one to leave the table. Everything she ate was good, but not as good as her dad's food . Her dad was a chef, and-

Michelle forgot to tell her mom to say g ood-bye to her dad. How could she forget that? He was at work during the day, wh ich is why he wasn't home when Thor came for her. Michelle swallowed a piece of chicken with difficulty because of the l ump that formed in her throat. She thoug ht of all the ways she could still stay in touch with her family, which calmed h er down. Michelle continued eating, but with more pauses between bites of food.

"What did you do on Midgard?" Thor sudde nly asked Michelle.

"I, uh... I went to school. And I just d id stuff with my friends and family."

"I meant in your recreational time."

"Oh. I liked to sing and listen to music . And I wrote a _lot _of stories. I played my clarinet. And I just liked to laugh with my friends and stuff."

"I haven't heard you laugh once since yo u've been here."

"Well, I said I laughed with my friends. I don't have any here."

"You have me. I am not only your mentor. "

Michelle looked at Thor and showed him a small smile.

"Thanks. You'll see me laugh eventually. "

"I hope I will."

"What about you? And your family and stu ff?"

"My father sits at the center of this ta ble. You met him earlier. And my mother is seated next to him. Her name is Frigg a. And next to her is my brother, Loki. From Loki on are The Warriors Three: Hog un, Fandral, and Volstagg. And you met S if," Thor gestured to the woman sitting next to him, who was looking the other w ay.

"You all have weird names."

"We think that mortals have strange name s as well, my dear. Michelle doesn't sou nd normal here."

"Well, thanks."

"I did not mean to offend you."

"You didn't. I was just trying to be f- Never mind. What do you guys do for fun? "

"Fun? Um… the children play games outsid e. The elders fight and train as much as possible. That is our fun."

"Oh."

Michelle and Thor kept eating. The girl thought that since everyone started eati ng at a certain time that they would hav e to leave at a certain time. She was wr ong when she saw random groups of people leaving the dining hall. She was also g etting full, but to be polite, she remai ned seated at the table. Michelle just d idn't eat anything else. She tried to li sten to some of the conversation between various members of her table.

Soon, Michelle saw Thor's brother stand up and excuse himself from the table. Sh e watched as he descended the stairs.

After maybe ten minutes, Thor was finall y finished with his food.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

Thor stood up and left with Michelle fol lowing behind him. Normally, Michelle wo uld thank whoever cooked her meal, but s he had no clue who it was. She and Thor left the dining hall.

"Where's your room?" Michelle asked Thor when they were walking.

"It is down that way," Thor pointed the opposite way of where they were heading, "But I want to see that you make it saf ely back to yours."

"Okay."

They walked in silence for a little bit. 

"What will I have to do exactly tomorrow ?" Michelle said, watching her boots cli nk against the floor.

"You will begin your training."

"Yeah, that's the thing I kept hearing. What am I training for?"

"To be a warrior."

"Oh. I thought I was just here to be an Asgardian."

"That as well. You will also receive edu cation on a five-day basis."

"Does that start tomorrow, too?"

"Yes. An hour after your training. But I promise to tell you everything when you meet with me in the morning. What time did I tell you?"

"Nine."

"Very good."

They reached Michelle's room.

"See you tomorrow," Michelle said and op ened the door to her room.

"Good night, Michelle."

Michelle gave Thor a smile before shutti ng the door behind her. She looked aroun d her room for that computer she was pro mised. To her surprise and delight, it w as resting on her bed. The color of it m atched the dark blue of her dress. Miche lle undressed from all of those layers o f clothing, and slipped on her sleeping outfit.

It seemed that the Asgardians already ha d a set color code for her clothing. Her pajamas were the same blue. She had a b louse with short sleeves and long pants. They were both very comfortable. Michel le sat down in her bed with her new comp uter resting on her lap.

Instead of going back to his own room af ter he left Michelle, Thor went into his brother's room. Thor had forgotten that it was next door to Michelle's room. He knocked.

"Yes?"

"May I come in, Loki?"

"Of course."

Thor opened the door and saw his brother in the middle of taking off his armor.

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much. I brought the mortal."

"I saw her. At supper."

"And?"

"She didn't seem like anything I picture d."

"She is extremely nice. Would you care t o know her name?"

Loki shrugged and placed his shoulder pl ates in a box.

"Michelle is her name."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"That is what she said about ours. Remem ber, Loki, that Midgardians think we are just as strange as we see them."

"I know. But Michelle is such a... peasa nts name."

"Loki... She was chosen by you and I."

"Yes, I know that."

"And I thought you should know that she resides in the room next to yours."

Loki looked up from placing more of his armor in that special box. He walked up to Thor.

"You did that on _purpose_," Loki poked Thor's chest rather roughl y.

"I swear to you that I didn't. It was ju st the room chosen for her. I had nothin g to do with it."

"Fine."

"And that leads to what I came in here f or..."

"Thor, please don't," Loki walked back t owards his bed. He sat in it and removed each of his boots.

"I just want you to keep an eye on her. Since she _is _next door to you. Please, Loki."

"I won't."

"Please. She is very sweet. And she does n't talk much, so I think you will have a liking to her."

"Very funny."

"You don't even have to do much. But if you see her, I want you to be of assista nce to her. Will you?"

No answer.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes..." Loki mumbled in a barely audibl e whisper.

"I didn't catch that."

"Yes!" Loki snapped. Thor laughed.

"Thank you, brother. That is all I neede d to hear."

Thor left the room after. Loki finished undressing until he was in the clothes h e wore under his armor. He stayed like t hat for a while.

Loki was wondering if this mortal girl w ould ever grow to be an Asgardian. He wo uld just have to see.


	3. Loki and Manadis

Michelle was very surprised that they had Internet in Asgard. And it was very fast, as well. Michelle stayed up most of the night singing and doing things on the computer. She went to bed at about 9:30. Michelle woke up the next morning somewhere around 7:00, but she didn't know that. She just couldn't sleep anymore out of excitement of what she was going to do that day.

Michelle threw the covers off of her body and walked outside on her balcony. She looked at the sundial and deduced that it was about 7:00. She decided to stay out there and look at the view again.

Michelle looked to her right and noticed that there was another balcony not too far away from hers. She wondered whose it could be.

Thinking it was too early for anyone to be awake, Michelle started to sing on her balcony. She leaned on the stone ledge as she sang. Then she went back inside and grabbed her computer, which she realized last night never needed to be charged (ever), and came back outside with it. Michelle grabbed a chair also from her room and sat outside. Also on her way, she grabbed one of her hair ties. Once she was on her balcony again, Michelle put her hair up in a messy ponytail and sat on her chair. She placed the laptop on her lap and went to YouTube. She found herself a whole playlist of songs to sing to.

Loki was never one to sleep late. He was up almost every day at 6:00, even earlier on other days. On this day he awoke at his usual time. Loki had been sitting in his bed, lying awake for the past hour. He liked to do that and just think about things in peace. But when it was 7:10, he didn't expect to hear singing coming from someplace. Loki got out of his bed with a scowl on his face, ready to reprimand the source of the singing. He walked to his door and flung it open. He looked both ways down the hall, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Nothing seemed to be there. And Loki noticed that the singing was less profound near his door, so it had to be coming from somewhere else.

Loki went back inside his room and shut his door. He walked slowly all around his room to see where the singing was loudest. He realized that the singing was loudest near the curtains of his balcony. Loki approached the curtains, thinking that there was music coming from his own balcony. He opened the curtains slightly, but there was no one on _his _balcony. He heard more singing and turned his head to look left. Loki's eyes widened when he saw a girl of a younger age on the balcony next to his. No one had ever stayed in that room, so that is why it surprised Loki that someone was using the balcony.

He watched this mysterious girl, until the song ended. But just as that song ended, another one begun. There was an instrumental beginning, filled with flutes and strings.

"_... I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London!..._"

Loki found himself smiling, but he didn't know why. This mysterious girl was bringing him happiness by just singing. And she wasn't that bad, which made Loki feel content about this. The girl kept singing and soon that song was over. But instead of another one starting up, the girl stood up and placed the laptop on her chair. She walked to a place on her balcony that Loki couldn't see from where he was. He saw her coming back and hid himself in the curtains better.

Loki's eyes widened when he saw the girl's face. He recognized her. That was the mortal brought here by Thor! After he was sure that the girl didn't see him and she went back inside, Loki shut his curtains. He couldn't believe that that _girl _was making such beautiful music. She was even winning _him _over! Loki decided to get over it the best he could and follow his brother's request. He would keep an eye on her, for sure.

Michelle started to get ready for her first big day in Asgard. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and dried herself off. Then she set up the clothes she would be wearing for training and school that day. Each drawer had one outfit for one day. And every time Michelle left the room for a meal, she would come back to find all of her outfits for the next day. It amazed her.

Like usual, her outfit consisted of that dark blue color that was like a pale navy, but more royal. She had more leather leggings. But instead of a mini dress like last night, she wore a shirt that was all blue but had a single thin maroon stripe through the side. She wore boots, and her hair was in a ponytail, yet again. Michelle also had more padding and armor on than last night.

Michelle was surprised that she could still move well under all of that weight constricting her body. It was now 8:45. The girl decided to head to the dining hall now, and maybe take a more scenic route. She did just that, her boots clinking on the floor as she walked.

Michelle saw a beautiful garden, more rooms, and an even more spacious hallway until she reached the dining hall entrance. The doors were closed, and they were _huge. _The mortal didn't know how she could open theses alone. Then, as if heaven sent, someone from behind her spoke.

"Do you need help with that?" it was Thor. Michelle turned around and faced him.

"This is the dining hall, right?"

"Yes, you were correct. I did not expect you to be early. Come. I will inform you of everything you will be doing as we walk," Thor began walking down the hallway to the left. Michelle followed next to him.

"Today, you will be training with myself and a veteran trainer/warrior. You will learn some techniques today among other things. Then, you shall go back to your room after your training and wait for your teacher. This person will tutor you in all basic subjects. That will be about three hours long."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"This will be your schedule for almost every day. Some days it may vary, depending on what you will be learning. Sunday is your rest day."

"Okay. Will I only have school for three hours every day?"

"Some days it may be two. Does the length bother you?"

"Kind of. Because I've been going to school since I was a baby and it was always longer than three hours. It usually took up seven hours of my day."

"Seven?! That is obscene."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Oh, and today you will be getting your name."

"I have a name."

"Remember how I told you that your name sounded strange to us?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, Odin declared that it be changed to a more appropriate name."

"But I like my name already."

"It is done, Michelle."

"When will I get my new name?"

"I am supposed to take you to the All-father after your training. He will annoint you then."

"Okay."

Michelle walked with Thor for a while more. She was thinking of what her new name could possibly be the entire way. Soon, they were in a place that was outdoors. There were some noises of grunting and clinking, Michelle could hear. There were also places that had grass and others with concrete.

"You will be on the hard floor during the beginning of your training," Thor told Michelle, then he turned at a corner. Thor stepped onto an empty square of concrete, and Michelle followed.

The floor of the concrete had many intricate designs on all over it. Michelle tried to see exactly what everything was, but she couldn't. She did know that there were symbols and other patterns on it.

"What's on the floor?" Michelle asked Thor. Thor glanced at what was beneath their feet before looking back at Michelle.

"Each of these platforms has an inscription of the warriors that gave their lives during battle. This specific training platform mentions the brave Asgardians who died in Muspleheim."

"Wow. So, are you the only one training me?"

"For today, no. I will have an aid with me this day, and every first day of the week. His name is Arik. This man trained myself and my brother."

"What do I call him?"

"I called him Master Arik. But he will not mind being called Master."

"Okay. Is he good? Well, he must be good since he trained you."

"I appreciate that, Michelle. You are actually his first female pupil."

"Oh God. That means that he will probably expect a lot from me, right?"

"No. I will tell him to take it easy on you."

"Thanks. I'm shaking. Were you nervous on you first day of training?"

"I don't think I was. I was excited, and you should be, too."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"There he is now," Thor turned around fully and folded his hands together. Michelle did the same. The man approaching them was bald, but he did not look old. He seemed to be in his forties, to Michelle. Though, that thought seemed strange, considering that he trained both Thor and Loki.

"Master Arik," Thor bowed his head in respect. Michelle looked at the floor, like usual.

"Thor. A pleasure. I heard that you have been successful in all of your recent battles."

"Thank you. Success in a battle only occurs when there are no fellow deaths. I have not yet had a successful battle."

"I see."

"This is Michelle," Thor gestured to the girl by his side. Michelle shot her head up.

"Michelle…" Arik repeated her name, as if trying to get it stuck in his head.

"Hi," Michelle shyly said to him. She refused to let herself not look him in the eyes.

"You are the mortal Thor has told me about, yes?"

"I think so. Unless there's another human."

Thor looked down at Michelle. He knew that she shouldn't speak so freely around Arik. To his utter surprise, Arik grinned.

"I am sure that you are the one. Let us begin," Arik walked past Michelle and Thor and stood at the center of the platform. He pointed to the spot to his right for Thor, and a spot in front of him for Michelle. The two walked to their designated spots.

"Are you prepared to commit yourself to this?" Arik asked once Michelle was in front of him.

"Y-Yes," Michelle didn't mean to stutter.

"And are you ready to take anything I, or Thor, tells you to take?"

"Yes."

"And do you promise to remain dedicated and strong throughout your journey?"

"Yes."

"Then, you are officially on your way to becoming an Asgardian warrior."

"And I promise to try my hardest."

"Remember that sometimes, your hardest isn't hard enough."

"Yes, sir."

And so, they began training Michelle. Thor noted that she didn't object to anything they told her to do, and she truly tried whatever she had to do. The only times she spoke was when she was spoken to, or if she had a question.

And if Michelle was having trouble with what they told her to do, or if she was in pain, she would try and muffle her screams. This bothered Thor very much… seeing concealed agony or stress wasn't a pretty sight.

At one point, Thor witnessed Michelle fall flat on her face while trying to do a certain kick flip Arik showed her how to do. She screamed this time, and Thor asked Arik for a very quick break. Arik agreed, and the Asgardian demigod rushed over to Michelle's fallen form. He helped her to at least a sitting position.

"Are you alright? Are we pushing you too hard?"

Michelle couldn't speak because she felt her eyes welling with tears from the pain she was in. She just shook her head.

"You know that if you want to stop for a moment you just have to tell me."

Michelle nodded her head. She forced herself to look at Thor. The god saw that her eyes were glassy. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled.

"You will be okay."

Michelle closed her eyes and nodded. Thor rubbed a hand on the top of her head before standing. Michelle wiped away a small tear before standing as well.

Her whole body was aching and bruised under the armor. And she saw cuts on her hand. Thor knew that there were many smaller cuts splayed across her face, too.

Thor and Arik continued showing Michelle different maneuvers and blocks when facing an opponent. They trained until 1:30. Thor thanked Arik for his help, and he and Michelle started walking out of the training area. Arik stopped them.

"I am very proud of your work today, Michelle. For your first day, you were very obedient. You need to practice. Every day."

"Okay."

Arik nodded before turning and walking away. Thor touched Michelle's arm, but she flinched violently.

"I am sorry."

"No, it's fine."

They left the outdoor training area and re-entered the castle. Michelle was limping very slightly.

"We must go to the throne room," Thor said after a short while. Michelle wanted to groan, but didn't. She only nodded.

"It will get better, I promise," Thor looked at Michelle, his eyes full of care. Another nod.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. But before they went inside the throne room, Thor stopped. Michelle stopped as well. Thor faced the young Midgardian. He gripped both of her shoulders gently.

"You look like you just finished a battle," Thor grinned. This made Michelle giggle.

"A smile looks very good on you, my dear. Here, straighten yourself up," Thor adjusted some of Michelle's armor. And Michelle was busy flattening her hair on her head.

"Do I look better?" Michelle asked when Thor stopped fussing.

"A little. Alright, are you ready?"

"Uh-hu."

"Good. Remember not to speak unless spoken to."

"Not a problem."

Thor walked into the throne room after throwing the doors open. Michelle saw Odin sitting on the throne, but he was wearing a helmet and held a staff in one hand. Thor's mother, Frigga, was standing next to him. Odin stood up when he saw his son and Michelle walking toward the throne.

Thor and Michelle got onto one knee simultaneously. Thor, however, rose first. He told Michelle to stand and wait for any further instruction from Odin.

"You are here today to leave your former name and take on a new one," the All-father began. Michelle looked up at him.

"Please kneel," Odin said. Michelle did as she was told, though the action brought much pain to her. Thor saw her wince.

The All-father walked down his steps until he reached the second to last one.

"You, now Michelle, will be known only by your given name henceforth."

Michelle closed her eyes and braced herself for what whacky name she will be given.

"You are now Manadis (actually Mánadís, but I'm writing it like that to make it easier for myself)."

Odin rested the tip of his scepter on both of her shoulders for a short period of time each.

"Rise, Manadis."

Michelle stood up slowly.

"You will be called this name from here on out. Your previous name never existed. You may go."

The newly named Manadis looked at Thor. Thor was smiling at her. He thanked his father before leaving with Manadis.

"Do you know what that name means?"

"No."

"It means _Moon Woman_."

Thor had been smiling the whole time. Manadis, honestly, didn't like her new name. Because now, no one would call her Michelle anymore. And she loved that name. She would just have to get used to it.

"Cool."

"You do not like your name. Why?" Thor knew that Manadis wasn't too enthusiastic.

"Because I like my real name."

"This _is _your real name now."

"I know. I just don't like it. It sounds ugly."

Thor laughed. Manadis liked hearing his laugh. It was loud and booming, but it sounded like Thor.

"You will get used to it."

"I hope I will."

Thor walked Manadis to her room. Once they got there, Manadis stepped inside. She waited for Thor to leave, but he didn't.

"Is there something else you need to tell me? Maybe that I'm not a girl in this place..." Manadis joked. Thor chuckled.

"No. I just want to see that you are situated."

"Okay. Then, come in."

Thor did just that, and Manadis closed the door behind her.

"You can take off your outer layer of armor," Thor told her.

"Okay."

Manadis stared untying her chest armor. Soon, the pieces of armor that were attached to her by string or clips were off. The next thing she did was roll up her left sleeve. When it was rolled high enough, it revealed a cut that ran across her forearm. Some of the blood from it already leaked onto her clothes.

"You should put something on that," Thor said.

"I know. Do you have band-aids here?"

"I think there is a bandage roll in your bathroom," Thor walked into the room's bathroom and came back out with what looked like a First Aid Kit. Thor pulled out a large roll of bandages. They weren't band-aids.

"Here you are," Thor handed Manadis the roll. She didn't know how to put this on in the least.

"Can you put it on, please? I don't know how," Manadis handed Thor back the roll. Thor took it and told Manadis to sit on the bed. She did, and Thor sat next to her.

"I didn't realize that Midgardians were more fragile than Asgardians," Thor said as he picked up Manadis's arm gently. He started wrapping the bandage around the wound.

"Thanks," Manadis said sarcastically.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. There. Did you watch how I did that?"

"Yeah"

"So, now you will know for the next time."

"Yup. I hope there won't be a next time, though."

"True. Also, I saw you limping. Is your leg injured as well?"

"No. It's just my ankle, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's probably just swollen or something."

"Alright. I will fetch your tutor, then."

"What... Oh, yeah," Manadis forgot about the school part of her day. She was actually looking forward to it.

"You are ready for him, yes?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time, Manadis."

Manadis grinned at the name, "_Please_ don't call me that."

"That is your only name now."

Manadis sighed over-dramatically. Thor chuckled as he left. Manadis waited on her bed for her tutor. She heard Thor say 'him' when he referred to it. Manadis wondered why almost everyone involved with her so far was a man. A knock on her door took her out of her thoughts. She opened it.


End file.
